Sweet Dreams
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Ken gets more than he bargained for when he carries a sleeping Swan back to the God Phoenix...


**A/N: This was written for my good friend Transmute Jun, after an IM challenge to write a Ken and Jun PWP. She wanted the setting to be on board the God Phoenix, so I obliged by using the Sea Anemone episode for a wee bit of background. This is one of my first attemts at PWP...so it's pretty short and to the point. grin **

**Sweet Dreams**

The team was relaxed as they stretched out on the sand on a deserted island. They had sprawled out together, in hopes that the soft sandy beach would make a better bed than the hard seats of the God Phoenix.

Jinpei was the one who had suggested they go out and get some fresh air, as they had been cooped up on the bridge of the God Phoenix for days, searching the islands for any sign of Galactor.

With no sign of Galactor in the vicinity, the team felt confident that they could sleep with their helmets off, in order to be more comfortable.

Even though the rest of the team felt secure, Ken and Joe sat up, unable to relax. Both of them had been reluctant to sleep, as they felt responsible for the safety of the group. Finally, though, even the Commander and his second couldn't resist closing their eyes for a bit.

Ryu, on the other hand, fell asleep almost immediately, as he had been missing his afternoon naps.

Jinpei had been talking incessantly, getting on everyone's nerves until finally, one of Joe's well aimed shuriken let him know that the rest of the team wanted him to shut up so they could get some rest.

Jun lay on her side, reluctant to sleep at first, but finally giving in to the droning of the waves and the soft sea breeze caressing her skin.

Ken had his eyes closed, but was only resting. It was hard for him to sleep when he knew the team was so vulnerable.

Ryu's incessant snoring caused Ken to open his eyes briefly and scan the area before glancing over to his teammates, who were spread out around him in the sand. His gaze lingered for a while on Jun. She looked like an angel, sleeping so quietly. Her green highlights glimmered in the moonlight. She moved a bit, and then shivered.

_It is getting a bit colder with the wind blowing the way it is…Jun's birdstyle doesn't cover her very much._ Ken thought to himself.

She shifted her body in the sand, trying to get comfortable. Ken watched as she pulled her legs up toward her chest, in an effort to get warmer.

After a while observing the Swan's misery, Ken decided that she would be warmer on board the ship, and that if he was careful, he could place her into a seat without waking her up.

He stood up and walked over to her, careful not to step on Ryu, who was still snoring loudly next to her.

Ken scooped the Swan up gently and padded over toward the ship, quietly slipping in through the open hatch.

Once he arrived in the bridge, he carefully laid her down in her seat, and reclined it back as far as it would go.

She moaned softly, startling him as he removed his long feathered cape and leaned down to drape it over her.

As he drew closer, he noticed a hint of a smile on her cherry lips.

"Ken," A soft voice called to him from the darkness and warm, sweet breath caressed his cheek as he tucked his wings around her body.

He paused. His hand was still tucked under her lower back. "What's wrong? Are…you ok Jun?"

"Kiss me, Ken." Jun's eyes remained closed as her arms snaked upward and around Ken's neck.

He was shocked at Jun's sudden forwardness, and started to pull away. But then he realized as he looked at her eyes that she must have been asleep.

It was nearly impossible for him to resist her charms, and, after all, she was asleep. He had wanted to kiss Jun ever since he met her. He had grown tired of ignoring the feelings that were there between them.

Everyone knew that they were attracted to each other. If only the damn team hadn't gotten in the way. Ken couldn't get close to anyone. His life belonged to the team, but at least Jun was able to be by his side every day. His desire for her had only deepened with the passing of time.

As far as she was concerned, it was only a dream. And, as a bonus, the rest of the team would never have to know it had happened.

He threw all caution to the wind as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers, reveling in the sweet taste of her lips. To his surprise, she opened her lips at his touch, imploring him to follow suit.

Ken complied, exploring her mouth with his, and gently resting his chest on top of hers. He could feel his heart pounding, his body tightening with pleasure.

As they kissed, he realized that her eyes were no longer closed, and he felt her pull away self-consciously.

He straightened up again, baffled at what he had just done, and ran his fingers through his hair rather awkwardly. "Jun…I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to…"

"No," Jun interrupted. "Don't be sorry, Ken. I…I thought I was dreaming." She looked around, confused. "How did I get up here?"

"I…carried you. You…seemed cold out there."

"Oh, Ken, that was so sweet of you." Jun gushed." Thank you."

"It was nothing." Ken was completely embarrassed. "Well, I guess I'll head back outside…"

"Ken, before you go, I have a confession to make." Jun pulled down his cape and straightened up in her seat. "I…I was dreaming about you."

"I know." Ken smiled. "You were talking to me in your sleep. You asked me to kiss you."

Jun stood up in front of him, allowing his cape to drop to the floor. "I'm sorry, Ken. I hope you don't think badly of me." Her shoulders drooped as a look of insecurity flooded across her face.

"Jun…it was a kiss. Don't be sorry. Besides, I really enjoyed it." Ken stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. The moonlight shimmered in through the view screen of the God Phoenix, illuminating her from behind. She looked like an angel.

"Me, too." Jun admitted, snaking her arms around Ken's tight waist. They both leaned in once more, lips suddenly touching and tongues tenderly exploring again what they had both enjoyed before.

Her gloved hands caressed the small of his back, causing him to pull her body in even closer, allowing her soft feminine curves to arouse him even more.

Inside his mind, he was fighting against it, knowing that they were on a mission and that the team was sleeping just outside on the beach. But his body begged him to keep the seduction going as he grew harder, pressing against her lean thighs.

Her fingertips teased him mercilessly as they slid around and over his chest and down his abdomen.

He could feel his heart racing as he quietly pulled off his gloves, rubbing his calloused hands all around her waist and over her hips.

Her breathing quickened as she broke their lip lock long enough to flutter sweet kisses around his ear. He heard her pulling her gloves off as she continued, and then felt her soft hands slip back around him, slipping downward over his taut thighs and gently caressing his arousal.

Ken moaned at her touch, once again teasing her lips with his tongue and then claiming her mouth with his own. His hands cupped her breasts through her uniform, and he could feel her pert nipples hardening from his gentle stroking.

Jun gasped, grabbing his ass as he released her breasts and turned his attentions to her thighs, running his fingers up her legs until he reached the soft mounds beneath her miniskirt.

"Jun, I've wanted this for so long…" He muttered, slipping his hands beneath her white cotton panties.

"Oh, Ken…" Jun panted. "Take me, Ken…"

Her eyes were black with desire as she tugged against the restraints of his belt. Finally she unhooked the belt and allowed it to crash to the floor.

Ken gazed into her eyes once more. He wanted her, needed her. His desire for her made him ache inside every time he was near her.

He scanned the area around them, briefly gazing out the front view screen at his sleeping teammates.

"What if they wake up?" Jun asked, as she noticed his hesitation.

"They won't," Ken reassured her.

He grabbed his wings from the floor and placed them on Jun's instrument panel. Then, he slid her panties off and over her ankles, tossing them aside.

"You won't need these." He grinned devilishly.

He lifted her up and sat her on top of his wings.

She reached out to him in the shadowy, dim light, wrapping her legs around him and arching her back as his hands explored her body. He tugged her skirt up roughly, exposing her silken thighs and dark curls.

"You're so beautiful, Jun," he exclaimed as he tasted her lips once more. His mouth slipped down slowly, and she felt him taking her soft breast into his mouth. Oh, how she wished she could just take everything off, but she knew that what they were doing was risky enough.

She moaned softly as his attentions were drawn further south, finally arriving on her velvet thighs, and sliding closer, teasing her with the gentle laving of his tongue. She grew wet with desire, to the point of begging him to take her. Finally she felt the gentle flicker of his tongue amongst her dark curls, leaving her panting for more.

"Oh god, Ken!" She begged, as she climaxed under his ministrations.

Ken raised himself up, allowing her to lean forward and grasp his uniform, tugging it down to finally release his manhood from its restraints.

"I want you, Ken," Jun growled. Her hands stroked him as her lips parted, initiating yet another kiss.

Ken deepened the kiss as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Now bare skin was touching bare skin.

He felt hot against her cool, damp skin. She felt his hips rocking with urgency.

Finally, Ken whispered into her ear, "I'll be gentle, Jun," and slid himself in slowly until he had reached the hilt.

Jun arched back and moaned loudly, causing Ken to cup his hand gently over her mouth. "It's ok, Jun." He reassured her while looking out the window, hoping no one heard them.

He rocked slowly at first, every so often whispering to Jun and kissing her gently. He reached around and cradled one hand behind her neck, in an effort to make her more comfortable.

He felt her arching back even more, making him moan as he felt her tighten around him. He thrust himself against her, listening to her breath quickening with each movement, until finally, she raked her fingernails along his back, crying out his name as she climaxed.

Ken studied her face, enjoying the look of intense pleasure he had brought upon her. He stopped momentarily, lifting her up and turning her around, gently guiding her to lean over, exposing her buttocks to him.

"You're so beautiful, Jun." He gasped.

He leaned over her, feathering kisses across the back of her neck, as he slipped himself into position once again, fighting himself from crying out in ecstasy.

He could feel Jun tensing up, but he leaned in and whispered to her once more. "Relax, Jun, I'll take care of you."

His hands ran along her back and under her cape, once more sliding around and cupping her breasts.

Once again, he thrust himself in gently, pausing slightly as she gasped. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, "Jun answered hoarsely. "More, Ken…please…"

Ken couldn't bear it any longer, plunging into her with reckless abandon. His thrusting grew more and more frenzied, longer and harder, until finally, he cried out in his own passionate release.

Ken collapsed onto Jun, panting heavily as she lifted herself up and turned around, facing him.

She smiled at her lover, eyes shining in the darkness. Ken pulled his uniform back into place and pulled her close once more.

"I love you, Jun. I have always loved you."

"I love you too, Ken. I'm so glad it wasn't just a dream this time."

Ken looked around, as if he was waking from a dream, suddenly realizing where they were. He scanned the sleeping forms outside, checking to make sure they were still asleep.

Jun followed him over to the view screen, scooping up her panties from the floor of the bridge as she walked.

"You don't think they heard, do you?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, I don't think we were that loud." Ken grinned.

Jun giggled. "Working at my station will never be the same."

He draped an arm over her shoulder as they gazed out at the beach and chuckled lightly. "It's going to be hell trying to keep my mind on a mission with a sexy Swan by my side."

"Will you sleep in here…with me?" Jun implored. She quickly stepped back into her panties.

Ken nodded in agreement as he guided her back over to her station. He sat down in her chair and reclined, pulling her in with him.

She curled herself around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Ken." She smiled.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Ken replied.


End file.
